


We're Learning

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Kissing, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like that pretty red dress didn’t need black high heels, the dress was already perfect. The dress just wanted them because they looked pretty. The heels were never as important as the dress. Just like Kyoya was never as important to their relationship, he was just something that mixed it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Learning

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad, forgive me

Kaoru’s mouth curled into a smile, his tongue darting out to lean against his bottom lip. His hands swung loosely around Takashi’s neck, his fingers linked with each other. His legs tightly around Takashi’s waist, the heels of his feet digging into the skin in a way that was strangely comforting to Takashi. The feeling soft enough to be painless, but strong enough to give Takashi a sense of security.

Takashi’s fingers smoothed over Kaoru’s waist, his smiling lips moving closer to Kaoru’s. Kaoru’s head instinctively moving to the side, his eyes fluttering closed as their lips met. The kiss soft and slow, tongues slowly merging into each other’s mouths. Takashi’s hands moving to hold Kaoru’s head and twirl with the strands of hair. Their heads moving to the opposite sides every couple of seconds, making audible wet sounds as Kyoya tried to work.

“How do you expect me to concentrate?” Kyoya grumbled from the other side of the room, his hands tapping his laptop rhythmically. His voice loud enough for Kaoru to hear, his lips slowly pulling away from Takashi’s. His mouth letting out a chuckle and a hum as Takashi pecked him on the lips, his upper body moving away from Takashi’s.

Their chests so far apart that Kaoru could lean backwards to smile at Kyoya, the strands near his face falling away from his face. The smile resembling more of a frown from where Kyoya was sitting, Kaoru was upside down after all.

“You weren’t supposed to figure it out so soon,” Kaoru told him as Kyoya stood up from his desk and joined them on the bed. His eyes rolling lightly as his legs crossed against each other, his body in front of Kaoru with a slight frown.

He couldn’t do anything with the two of them messing about. The screen showed their reflections after all. He couldn’t focus on his work or anything but the frustration in his stomach. His mind completely plagued with the fact that they hardly kissed him, or messed around with him. Yet they were constantly kissing each other, or touching each other.

“Figure out what?” Kyoya taunted, he knew exactly what Kaoru was talking about. How couldn’t he, when every time his attention wandered from Takashi and Kaoru’s actions, both sets of eyes stripped him. His stomach almost felt like fire, after all the times he’d tried to pay attention to his laptop, to only be distracted by them. His teeth kept biting at his lips, trying to focus on anything but the sloppy and sweet kisses that were exchanged every couple of minutes.

Kyoya had enough of the blatant favouritism.

“You know what,” Kaoru almost purred, pulling Takashi’s head to his chest as he sat up straight. Takashi’s hands moving to rest at the middle of Kaoru’s back. Their touches screaming protection and safety. It made Kyoya nervous, he wasn’t a part of it at all.

It was almost as if Kyoya wasn’t a part of any of it. Kaoru and Takashi were always connected by the hip, Kyoya spread out somewhere away. They were always holding each other, while Kyoya was on the side-lines dreaming of holding one of them. He felt invisible. They didn’t need him at all. They were perfectly fine without him, and perfectly fine with them. He was unnecessary.  A pretty accessory that could easily be replaced with another. Yes, he fitted with them like a jigsaw puzzle, he worked well with them. But that didn’t mean they needed him. It just meant they looked nice together. Just like that pretty red dress didn’t need black high heels, the dress was already perfect. The dress just wanted them because they looked pretty. The heels were never as important as the dress. Just like Kyoya was never as important to their relationship, he was just something that mixed it up.

“Do I?” Kyoya asked again, trying to pull the attention away from each other to him. His voice coated with a lining of desperation, Takashi’s eyes widening slightly as he realised it. His eyes turning into a sense of worry, but never pity.

“Kyoya,” Takashi spoke, one of his hand moving from Kaoru’s back to gesture to Kyoya to move closer. Ignoring the hum of confusion from Kaoru, his eyes not even wandering to Kaoru at all. Which was something strange all by itself.

Kyoya hesitantly laced his fingers with Takashi’s, his eyes widening as Takashi pulled him on top of Kaoru. Feeling Kaoru jump against him, his mouth curled into a confused expression. Kaoru and Takashi planned everything together, to the observations of Kyoya. And he was in a relationship with the two of them.

Takashi smiled encouragingly to Kyoya, his finger still entwined with Kyoya, his thumb rubbing over the back of Kyoya’s hand. His eyes slightly teasing in a way that Kyoya wouldn’t be able to identify without the intuition of Kaoru.

“He doesn’t know how to act around you,” Takashi stated, his smile widening as Kaoru became flustered. Kaoru’s shoulders lifting upwards in embarrassment, his cheeks turning pink and mouth pressed into a wriggly line.

“Neither do you,” Kaoru added, his voice a little higher pitched than usual, his body relaxing into Kyoya slowly. His body more leaning onto Kyoya than Takashi.

“Why?” Kyoya asked, his voice gaining confidence as his other hand rested at Kaoru’s thigh. His lips curling into a smile as Kaoru accepted the touch, hardly reacting to it at all.

“We’re used to each other. I know what Kashi likes, and he knows what I like. I don’t even know where to start with you. I want to get to know you, but where do we start?” Kaoru admitted, a sigh coming out of his mouth as soon as his speech was over. His shoulders sinking as he confessed, one of his hands moving from Takashi’s neck to rest at the hand at his thigh.

“I’d like a shortened version of my name,” Kyoya told them, knowing that Takashi had the tendency to nickname people based on the first couple of letters of their name, while Kaoru did the opposite. He felt a little silly admitting it, but it was one step forward from the left out feeling he felt on a regular basis.

“Kyo,” Takashi uttered, pulling Kyoya closer towards him, his head leaning to the side of Kaoru’s. Their faces close, the gap between them almost no existent. The hand resting on his rubbing smooth circles into his skin, as the other dug into his knuckles lightly.

“Oya,” Kaoru mumbled with a sigh, the breath strangely sexual. Kaoru’s back curling forwards as he knocked his head back to land on Kyoya’s shoulder, the hot air burning Kyoya’s jaw.

Kyoya’s legs moved forward to relax at Kaoru’s sides, his mouth burning with anticipation as Takashi got even closer to Kyoya. His eyes focusing on the wetness of Takashi’s lips, as his neck burned with all the hot gasps Kaoru was blowing.

“What else would you like?” Takashi asked, his lips purposely curling outwards seductively. His tongue occasionally darting out of his mouth to glide across his bottom lip.

Kyoya bit at his gum, his fingers moving to unlink from Kaoru’s. The corners of his mouth curling up slightly as Kaoru refused, his fingers wrapping around Kyoya’s and squeezing lightly.

“This,” Kyoya muttered, pressing his lips to Takashi’s. The kiss immediately rough and the complete opposite to the kind of kisses Kyoya had seen from Takashi before. It wasn’t like the soft and almost calculated kisses he’d seen Kaoru and Takashi share.

It was rough and messy, and their teeth occasionally hit each other. Their tongues wrapping around each other clumsily as Kaoru began to press wet kisses to Kyoya’s neck. The sounds erupting from Kyoya sounding like a mix of groans and growls, that made Kaoru hum against his skin.

Kyoya forced his eyes open as Takashi pulled away, his eyes hesitant to open. His lips tingly with a pleasant burn and his stomach light with fuzziness. Kaoru’s mouth pulling away softly from his skin, his lips feeling like feathers against Kyoya’s skin.

“Now that’s the kind of kissing I’m down with!” Kaoru exclaimed, his mouth pulled into a grin at both of the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this pairing so much.  
> ill probably go back to this and edit it


End file.
